The story of a princess
by Shady Breeze
Summary: Blossom,Bubbles, and Buttercup are poor usig their skills to survive. The girls are finding it harder to live every day. Then The Princes of The New World come and take a liking to the girls. The girls fall but is it destiny or a roadblock? Will the boys and girls past get in the way? Will the guys old girlfriends take action? Is it even worth it? Hope you like the story! -
1. Chapter 1

"**Hello once again audience!"- Tobuscus**

**Hiya! I have no clue what to say so lets get on with the story! ^-^**

**Blossom's Pov.**

_**I'm cold. I'm so cold. **_

I look up to see the night sky pitch black. I look down at the shoes I've worn for the past 23 days. I look at my can. It has about 10 dollars in it at most. Today was a good day. I stood up, my old jacket with many holes allowing the chills of the snow to touch me. I was unfazed. I have become accustomed to it. I was poor so I need to accept it. I walked back to meet my father in the huge parking lot that was insulated with cardboard we found. We were very nifty with our hands. I looked to see my family. My loving family. I looked to see my bubbly sister, Bubbles, and she looked upset but then perks up when she sees me.

"Blossom!" she runs up to me and engulfs me in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't get any money because I saw this cute bird and it was hurt so I took it to the vet and they tried to kick me out but I used force and they treated the birdie but I came back and realized that I had no money so I so so sorry!" I look at her as I took in her excuse. _Its her nature. Don't be mad. You collected enough for you guys to get some food for tonight. _I heaved a sigh and smiled.

"Its okay. Don't worry alright?" She smiled as her tears dried up with her glee. It was nice to see someone happy. We heard large footsteps and saw my tough sister, Buttercup, come in with multiple grunts coming out of her mouths. We rushed to her as she nearly passed out on the spot.

"I got jumped…20 dollars…gone." She groaned in pain and we set her on the opposite mattress from their father. I felt a tear come down. _How I wish things were better. _I smiled. Not a real, sincere one. But a plastered on fake one. I've mastered it. I look up and then at my sister. I looked to my old metal bat.

"I'll be right back." I said and grabbed my bat. My sisters knew what I was going to do. I look to Buttercup. "Description?" She looked at me with guilt that I had to do this but I gave her a look that said that I chose this. She then nods a silent understanding.

"Green thick jacket with a painted on white L. Cant miss it" I nod. _Time to go._

"I'll be back by Midnight. I said.

I finished him off with a hard thump of the bat to the head and collected his wallet. _200 bucks. Not bad. Not bad at all. _We aren't a normal poor people. We were once rich.

I was an assasin.

Buttercup was a FBI agent.

AND…Bubbles was a spy.

Together we stay alive.


	2. meeting a prince

**Hello! I'm Shady Breeze and this is the second chapter going in I will be doing multiple POV's yet only one POV per chapter. As I do hope you like this story I forgot the disclaimer so I will be adding that this time. I know I said every week or two but this time I couldn't wait! ^-^**

**I do not own anything that involves the powerpuff girls that belong to Craig McCracken or Cartoon network.**

**Bubbles POV.**

_I see him._

_I look to see the man. He man that made everything go wrong. His dark eyes showed no emotion or even soul in the big body. His muscular works only showed the pain he brought others. His dark hair and devilish smirk made my blood boil. This man ruined my life. He comes over and with blood dripping out of his pocket shows me a bloody knife and a ring. He then gives me something that proved it was his fault. He gave me my mother's eye. I screamed and then fell to the cold floor that looked like a bottomless abyss. I looked up at him again. He held the knife in the air and then brought it down to stab me in the head when-_

I woke up to a pounding chest and my fresh thoughts of my nightmare going through me. I looked out the side and saw barely any light creeping in. It was about dawn. I quietly sobbed because I did not want to wake my family just yet.

I looked out and saw unusual colors and went out to see what was happening. I saw bright colors with flashing lights and a parade float. Then I saw very charming looking men up on a float. The princes were on the float. They were all so dreamy…especially the cute blonde prince of the East castles- Wait! I looked to find my favorite blonde boy from the TV screen's I see in the TV store.

I check one final time before I shrug and walk to the park to listen to the birds chirp and sing. It's my escape from the cold world I live in. It may be a little chilly but that wont stop me. (She's kind of lying to her self because its about 27 degrees outside. But I love the spirit!^-^)

I walk to my favorite bench. I then quietly listen to the sounds of the birds. I sneeze. Not the cute one with the small sounds ad cute movement, but a real one with snot and sniffling following after it.

"Bless you."

"Thank you." I say unconsciously. I look to see the person that had said the simple yet kind words and look to find prince Boomer. I jumped up going a few steps back and let a little yelp escape my mouth. He also looked kind of taken back by my outburst.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to startle you. But, I was wondering…why are you dressed like that?" I looked at what I was wearing and saw the blue coat I wore that was one size to big and the white pants that had turned gray with old age. I was shocked by what he said. I was blinded by embarrassment and rage that I did what most wouldn't dream of doing to a prince. I slapped him. Hard. He was stunned but when I looked again to see my hand and the redness coming to his cheek I was, by my nature, going to apologize. But then I remember what my sister Buttercup said.

_I don't care who they are. If they disrespect you do what you find justifiable._

I then got angry.

"You jerk! How can you say something like that to me! I'm everyone you see is going to look decent alright! Just don't ask those terrible questions without knowing the person first. Its disgusting!" He held his cheek and then looked dumbfounded. He looked like a child getting hit for eating candy. It just seemed weird. He then like the prince I had forgotten he was.

"I apologize. Please, tell me your name." I was angry to just confused.

"Um. Bubbles." I said unsure of myself.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm very sorry for my actions. How about I take you out?" My face turned beet red. _A…A D…DATE!?_

"I'm sorry but I cant! My family wouldn't allow me to just leave without a full explanation of my situation…" _That should get him off my back!_

"Okay talk it over with family and then I will pick you up at 8." _WAH _"See ya! Don't catch flies okay." He looked back and I cried on the inside wondering what I will tell my family.


	3. Meeting of an opportunity

**Hello once again its Shady here! This is from B.C point of view and all your questions will be answered in the near future so lets get started.**

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to their respective owners.**

Buttercup's POV.

The sun splashes in my face and I wake up, the tired still in my eyes. I yawn and stretch hearing the crack of bones releasing and I let out a sigh. I then wake up and then look to see Blossom, snoring loudly and the professor as quiet as a mouse both looking so peaceful in their own way. Then I look to see Bubbles and… _Wait! Where's Bubbles?!_

I look left an right like she would be here but no such luck. I start panicking and that, even though she's loud, is quite the light sleeper.

"Buttercup? What's going on?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. I looked at her as calmly as I could but, like she always could, she sensed something was wrong. She looked next to her and then back at me. "Buttercup. Where's Bubbles?" I then sighed relaxed that I had the brain of my sister on the case with me.

"I don't know. When I woke up she wasn't in her spot nor was she anywhere in here." I said. My sister nodded. She knew I was telling the truth.

"Okay I will around the block. Poor kid might have saw a bird and chased it. You check near that favorite park she goes to? Might just be a long morning round. It usually it only take up to the sunrise and when the sun is partially in the sky. I looked dumbfounded but then realized that my sister kept tabs on wherever we went. It's just how she is.

"Okay then. See you back in a little while." I said. We then both left to find our little sister.

"Bubbles! Bubbles where are you?" I asked and then waited for few seconds for a reply. When there was none than I started up again. I after what seemed like an eternity, I heard my little sisters voice call back.

"Buttercup! I'm over here!" I looked over to see my sister appearing out of the trees. I ran over to her and inspected her to make sure no one harmed her. She then slightly pushed me away saying, "I'm fine." I smiled. She was telling the truth.

"Lets go home. Blossom is probably waiting." I said. She nodded and we both started for home. She sighed and then as we were only about a few minutes away from home she looked like she was collecting her words. "What's wrong?" I asked and she looked a bit startled a laughed, brushing off my question.

"Nothing. Nothing important anyway." She said.

"Was it that dream?" I asked going off on a limb. She stopped walking.

"How did you know about it?" She asked quietly.

"Sometimes you start screaming in the middle of the night. Blossom wakes up and then she wakes me up. One time she just held you until you went silent. She then, after a while, saw a smile creep up on your face and left you alone. It's been kind of hard for her in the night because she now constantly wakes up to watch you making sure you don't start screaming. She says she can tell what's wrong so she stopped waking me up to watch. Its been a habit for her." Bubbles eyes open wide and she then started to run and grabbed my hand for me to run after her. I looked at her and she had a certain confidence in her eyes_. She had gotten the courage to do something. But what was it?_

We had finally gotten home after bubbles took care of some guys with star bucks coffee and breakfast and told me to run. We came back to Blossom reading a book. It had a name of a library on it so Blossom must have went there on her trip to look for Bubbles.

" Good morning Bubbles." She said without looking up from her book. Bubbles nodded and gave Blossom her share of the food. The boys had had 4 coffees, one for each of us. She then went to the awake professor and gave him his cup, him showing no sign of emotion or gratitude. She then gave me mine and kept the last one. She then passed out the donuts the two boys had bought.

"There we are all finished!" She said as she was done passing out the food. We would never need to worry about who they were. Bubbles knew a technique that erased 5-10 minutes of a persons memory. Since the food was still hot they probably got it 5 to 8 minutes ago. So they would just wake up wanting to get star bucks that they already bought. It was kind of funny when we went out to watch the reaction of the people she used it on. She then looked worried and sweaty.

"Bubbles what's wrong?" I asked. This time Blossom looked up from the book.

"Guys, Today I was asked out today." I nearly spit up my coffee. Blossom looked mildly surprised.

"By who, if I may ask?" Blossom hen took a sip of her coffee as she awaited a answer to her question.

"Bye. Prince Boomer." She said. She flinched a if something bad would happen to her. I waited for her to see no one was going to do anything.

"What kind of date. All day or all night?" I asked. I needed to know.

"He said 8. However he probably wouldn't take me anywhere special like this. So probably 8 am. So all day." I nodded.

"Pick some stuff up for us okay? Maybe some new clothes. Drain the guys wallet if needed. Oh and take this." I handed her a pocket nice. "Just in case he gets handsy okay?" I winked and she blushed quickly grabbing the knife and nodding.

"My best wishes Bubbles. Oh and if he takes you into the Palace. Which I highly doubt. But if he does than please ask for a novel in the L section. It will just read me when you see it." I nodded. Bubbles then nodded herself. For Bubbles, This date has become a mission.

**Hope you enjoyed. This is so much fun for me to write and it you have any questions comment and I will answer them in my next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Meeting of a new day

**Hello Everybody! This is the day of the date but its very early in the morning. No matter what(occasionally not) I will keep these people in order. No slacking because of where the story is headed. So on with the story!**

Blossom's POV.

As I wake up I swear I can hear the cheesy waking up music in the background but it will be to busy of a day to care. I make a list of all the stuff we are supposed to do. I look at both of my sisters sleeping as peacefully as possible. I sigh. I can never get that because of that nightmare of _him_. I see him over and over. Not remembering ever meeting him but my brain insisting I have. I then look at my sister and then sigh again.

_That's why I have sympathy. Not because you're my sister but because I going through as well. No, no sympathy only empathy._

I then feel a pinch of guilt that only washes away with other feeling that my old job taught me to control.

_In order to become an assassin you must be cold or you will be haunted by your victims._

I sigh once more and looked outside to estimate the time. Its about 1am seeing as how the sun has not even started to rise but the morning mist is kicking in. I looked at Buttercup and shook my head.

_Wont wake her up…yet._

I look to Bubbles and started shaking her, she seemed peaceful while she slept which is quite a surprise but I decided to ignore it. She then opened her eyes slightly and I quietly told her to awaken. She nodded knowing the day and began to get out of bed, as excited as a zebra. This is because we cant understand there expressions. She looks to me after rubbing her eyes.

"About what time?" She then shivered. She looked down to see only her under garments and her, dry and clean, coat. She looked baffled until she saw her clothes on a line of string that was connected to a pole and metal hook on the half mark of the parking lot. She then looked to me and I smile. Small but technically a smile.

"Its about one." I stated and walked off to go get her clothes that were probably a bit chilly but otherwise dry. I gave them to her and she looked at them once and to me with a look that said, When did you change me, before starting to dress. I then went out to go get a water bottle from an unsuspecting person and quite a few other things that Bubbles would need to get herself with her ability to go into people houses, take something, and leave without suspecting a thing.

This mission, and it successfulness, was what decided if I could become an assassin again.

It decided if Buttercup would go back on the force.

It decided if Bubbles could hide in the shadows for large sums of money.

_We need that book._


	5. Meeting a player

**Hello once again audience! We are back to this story and I cant wait! Lets get on with Bubbles date/mission! **

**Bubbles's POV.**

I sneezed and a shiver went down my spine. It's chilly today and some of my clothes are still slightly damp. I sneezed again as I saw not one person in the peaceful park. He was going to meet me back here and we would go on a date were my mission would start. Blossom already understood that he would be fashionably late. My sisters advice rang through my mind.

_If he's rude, tell him but do not blow him off. Snobby people hate that. Just tell him what you think but see the mission through._

_Get close enough to get to the castle, but that's it! I don't want a pervy guy on my sister okay!_

_If he seems like he's in a vulnerable stage, use it to your advantage. It will make you closer to him easier._

_No matter what get the book that screams me. Okay?_

The last one rung in my mind. _What book? What is she talking about?_

"Surprise!" I sigh quietly as hands are cupped onto my eyes. I then hear him say guess who. I sighed again the same as before.

"Boomer?" I asked cheerfully. The guy was kind of childish. These types of guys are easily manipulated. The thought made me sigh. I was going to have to manipulate him. I had to act like what his type should be. Cheerful girl that seems just as "laid-back" as him.

"You guessed it!" He took his hands of my eyes and I turn with a real looking yet fake smile plastered on my face. He had a warm smile but he had brown hair and grey eyes. I was curious as to why he disguised himself. Why so much? So I asked as blondish as I possibly could.

"Oooh! Cool! What did you do to your hair and eyes? You used to be blonde like me! What happened!" His smile slightly wavered but he then he smiled warmly.

"I have to disguise or the ladies of the town will run. Don't want to ruin the date now would we?" He gave me a huge grin and I giggled. Fake but seemingly real.

"So shall we go…to where are we going exactly?" I asked. I wanted to know if he had planned taking me into the palace before I did anything unneeded.

"Well, first we'll go get you some clothes, then we'll have a nice time at the restaurant called _Palais des aliments_, then we'll go to the water park…"

"But, uh Boomer its pretty nippy right now. Where and why would we go. It-?" He looked to with a warm and sincere smile. My heart started pumping slightly faster. You don't get a smile like that everyday. My mouth had closed mid statement.

"You know what. How about we go with the flow." I nodded and we started walking. He then paused and I stopped mid-step. "Oh, and will you please stop with the fake dumb blonde stuff. I'm not all that smart but I know that that's not the girl I asked on a date yesterday am I correct?" I nodded. We then started walking. He looked more relaxed and more joyful, like if he hadn't said it the date would have been a disaster.

We walked and ended up at a small shop that sold casual clothing. As I was just about to grab the door handle to open the door he grabbed it and pulled it open, accidentally bumping my head to it. He gave me a sheepish smile and I gave him a slight glare which he gladly accepted. He smiled.

"What? What did I do?" I asked genuinely curious about why he was smiling at a girl who just glared at him.

"Its because your acting normal." It was my turn to smile.

"Nice to know you find my personality-"

"refreshing." he finished. "Better than the royal treatment, where I get all the respect but none of the friendships. I've been missing out on what true personalities were outside the kingdom…" I looked at him, my eyes showing hints of sympathy. He looked up and spaced out for mere seconds with the door opened, waiting for me to advanced, me not breathing until he looked at me.

He then, after what seemed like eternity, looked at me with eyes that hinted sadness but a smile that said otherwise…to the normal person. The smile wavered ever so slightly that only my trained eyes along with Blossom's could understand what it meant. He wanted to have a heart talk with me.

"Well, shall we go in?" I asked breaking the knife cutting silence. He then looked at me with wide eyes and nodded furiously.

"Come on lets get you some new clothes." He said. I then walked in to a whole place of clothing. The small store outside was actually a large wide place shaped into an L as if to allow the store next to it to be built there. I looked wide eyed. He nudged me.

"Come on, lets go." I then nodded. _Bubbles! Get a hold of yourself! Remember this is a mission. Your sisters are trusting you to get this done! _

I nodded once more before jogging to catch up with the fast walking prince. E then stopped and gave me a plastic card.

"A credit card?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll be around. Buy all the clothes you like. Or all the ones you would like to carry." He gave me a smirk and I gave him a friendly push. I then gave him a quick peck on the cheek(friendly peck) and ran off to buy a store full of clothes.

3 hours later:

I had gotten as many clothes that my heart desired. The 100,000(rich guys) on the card went to 1,678.94 quickly. I had what felt like over 1000 bags that had all things that I thought was necessary. Not just clothing either. I ordered everything. I even bought a home from a htc that I bought minutes on from AT&T. I was overjoyed. I nearly shed tears. I was working my magic. Then my déjà vu moment appeared. I could have sworn I had a huge shopping spree like this before. I shook it off, knowing that I would not remember it no matter what I did at this point of time. So I ran off to tell Boomer what happened and give him all the (friendly!) kisses and hugs I could for the credit card.

I ran all around only to see him flirting with a busty brunette with a smooth tan. I paused it mid step and this time I got angry. _I was on a date with __**him **__and he thought it was okay with flirting with other women?!_

I stomped over there with my new combat boots and when he saw me coming up he smiled while the busty brunette snarled at me. When I was a mere foot away from him, I dropped my bags and slapped him as hard as I could. The red handprint instantly came onto his face and his smile disappeared. He looked at me confused. I took off a tablecloth, wrapped all my bags inside of it, secured it, and picked it up with Boomer's ear in one hand. Me pinching hard.

"Hey! Leave him alone! What are you his mother?" I turned around, craziness and blind rage showing in my eyes, but the girl only flinched then held her ground. I dropped everything. I charged over and look at the girl with Boomer looking at me as I felt him stare at me, wondering what I would do next. I then heard my sisters voices in my head. Words of caution that I thought I would not need.

_Keep Your Cool!_

I was suddenly snapped into reality and saw the damage I had done to the prissy girl. I saw that I had used a butter knife to slice her hair and slash her clothes. She looked at me once again, with fear and ran away. When I saw a crowd start to come I had a burst of speed carrying all the item and grabbing Boomer with my free hand. I looked back at him and saw him blushing. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I glared and continued to run until we saw the sun setting and we were in a park with many trees and a park bench. I look at the sign and saw that we were at loving time peak. I sighed .

"Just great…" I sighed. I plopped on the bench and put my hands on my face and I cried. _I messed up. I didn't do anything right. I didn't even get to the palace. _

"Woah! Um- I'm sorry! You okay!" He started babbling about whatever and I looked at him, tears streaming my eyes. I then just hugged him. I wanted- No, I needed comfort. He just held me.

"Why! Why did you! Don't you know how fragile a girls heart is! I thought we were going to be friends! We were on a date and you were flirting with some girl while I was picking out things to bring home happily! Giving me money that some people dream of having and then started looking at other women like I was just a peasant that wanted the money and nothing else! I started to trust you! You just take all of it and stomp on me! I want respect from a guy! I wanted to feel…I-I wanted to feel…" I couldn't finish my sentenced. What did I want!?

I yanked myself from his arms and I looked in his eyes to see pain. Remorse, regret, everything that I could think of. I froze and we just stared at each other. He then spoke, his voice cracking every few words.

"Please…Plea-please Bubbles… Please Bubbles I cant lose you!" He grabbed me and pulled me in a tight hug. He laid his head on my shoulder and bent down him having a good 3 inches on me. I stood there. I raised my arms to embrace him and I remembered my mission. "Please Bubbles! You're my first true friend. My brothers bullied me and my personality was frowned upon. You're the first person in my life to allow me to be who I really am. I cant lose that-I wont lose that! You're a true friend and I would be a horrible person to let you go. Please! Bubbles! Forgive me! The glares, the laughs, the smiles, the stares. I wont to relive those with a true friend. You're a true friend! I wont let that go! Please…please Bubbles…please forgive me."

"Boomer, I will forgive you on one condition…" At that moment he looked up it seemed he would jump off a cliff if it meant I would forgive him. I thought. _He's vulnerable._

"Boomer…I want to se the palace library. I hear it's the biggest in the whole town. Please I just want to sit by a fire and allow you to read to me." He sniffed and his tear stained eyes looked hopeful and he nodded quickly.

"Of course, of course!" Lets go now. He dialed a number and in 5 minutes a limo came and picked us both up. I felt a twinge of guilt. But I needed to take car of my families needs.

15 minutes later:

We arrive to the palace and I let my mouth gap. You can see from afar but it was huge in person. I looked at the elegant patterns, the breathtaking colors, and the most fascinating structures that I nearly cried. I looked at Boomer who had recollected himself on the way here. We walked and the halls were arched at the most elegant angle that it seemed as graceful as a butterfly.

"We're here." I looked to see a big door with red ruby carved into the soothing brown of the door. He opened the doors wide while other maids and butlers rushed elsewhere. When they saw Boomer go in some rushed to him and he ushered them off. It would just be us. Once we were in I looked everywhere to see a book that read Blossom all over it. I was looking when Boomer tapped my shoulder. I looked to see him with gratitude in his eyes. I felt a twinge of guilt but I stomached it. "Your choice. What would you like to read?" I frantically looked and fund a book called, 'way of the peaceful warrior'. It seemed nice.

"Can you read this while I stand? I do better that way." he looked a little disappointed but nodded. He then started reading the book. I looked around until I saw it. The book that said Blossom all over it. The book read," The ways of the secret agents: and other hidden and important training." I touched the book and a wave of memories flooded back. I fell to the floor. Boomer rushed to my side. I looked at Boomer and said, "May I please have this book?" He nodded. _Bingo._

**Well that's all for now but I hope you come back for the next chapter. It's going to be a blast! Next one's going to be about Buttercup! Please leave a review comment or whatever, you want it really helps the think process! Merry Christmas everyone!**


	6. Meeting of a new danger

**And welcome back! I hope you love the new year and have a great new year at that! Lets continue with the story! Sorry things have been rough but I finally slid past it all to get to write this chapter. I will put one up tomorrow as an apology!**

Buttercup's POV

I quickly sat down on the mattress. I looked to see Bubbles running towards us, the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"What're you happy about sis? The date went that well?" She shivered and blushed, frantically shaking her heads left and right.

"No! Not the date…" she had a pained look on her face for a brief second that, if we weren't her sisters, we would not have caught on. I started to push her.

"So what happened?" I said in my interrogation voice. She got very cheery. I haven't seen her like this in a long time.

"So what did happen?" Blossom said her legs crossed as she looked up to Bubbles. " Did you get the book." Blossom's eyes darkened.

"Yes. Here you go. If you don't mind me asking, why did you want it so badly." Blossom's eyes again darkened so they seemed like a burgundy. She smiled.

"This will give us our memories back." I stood up.

"What?! It will!" I grinned. It twitched a little because I barely did it but now I couldn't stop smiling. My sisters and I woke up one day to the life on the streets. We only had what we had on and things we found. It appeared that we knew some things like our skills and names and even our old occupations.

However, we could only remember things that happened within our occupations. Everything else was a blur. It was like that was all we did in life-do our job. But still, we wanted our memories back. So that we, so that I knew that I was more than a shooter and the one to put them in the slammer after finding them in the dark places. I wanted to know that I didn't just put gang bangers, twisted millionaires, and even tough mafia members in prison. I wanted to remember my social life. Friends, school, relationships, they were all gone.

"Buttercup." I was taken back to reality and saw Bubbles look at me with a little bit of irritation yet worry.

"Oh! My bad! You were saying?" She sighed.

"I got us back on our feet." I gave a puzzled look. _I was sitting down. _I look to Blossom for an explanation but her eyes were huge orbs.

"Bubbles? What did Boomer give you? Better yet did you give Boomer anything?" She blushed a deep red.

"N-no-Nothing! It was that I was honest and I am now his best friend. So he thought of our predicament and lent me the money. Our…gave it to me." I was a bit puzzled but the pieces were coming together.

"Bubbles. How much?" Blossom's eye brightened.

"100,000" Blossom only nodded but my eyes went wide.

"You got the boy to give you 100,000 dollars!?" She blushed again and nodded fiercely.

"Well Bubbles your going to give out seducing lessons." Blossom joked while Bubbles stood there awkwardly.

"When do we leave?" I asked. "You know, for the house?"

"We can know. Everything was probably moved in by now." She checked outside to see the sun setting under the earth.

"Nicely played Bubbles…Well girls we're going right now." I looked at Blossom and nodded. I was serious again. Bubbles went into a low but noticeable panicked.

"But, don't people want us killed? If we go at an hour after midnight they could kill one of us if not all of us using the darkness as an advantage!" Blossom frowned.

"Wouldn't you know of all people. Why you use to do the same thing." Bubbles eyes darkened to a deeper blue than here usual sky blue.

"I know Blossom so I think it would be safer to stay here. Wait until morning to go."

"I like your idea Bubbles. I really do. Unfortunately. We need to go tonight. They know." A shiver went up my spine.

"How do you know?" My heart was starting to beat faster.

"My senses sense an onlooker. A disturbance. I believe that if we stay and fall asleep we will be ambushed and killed in a place that is easy to surround. We must go to the home. Now." We both nodded. Blossom's sense were sharper than steel. We knew that if she thought something must not be right. Blossom was not paranoid. "Bubbles you will go first and scout out our passage way and use your bird calling to alert us that a area is safe. Buttercup you will have to carry Professor. He is too weak and probably to paranoid to walk by himself." I nodded. _Since he has barely eaten he should be what- 100 to 200 pounds. Easy._

"I will walk in front of Buttercup and check areas that might be in Bubbles blind spots. If anyone tries to attack I will have no choice but to use my metal bat. I will use my one hit kill understand. Stay at least a 10 ft away from me at all time because, well you know." Blossom's eyes darkened to a dark blood red from her original bubblegum pink. I shivered. My sister is a real killer. We knew that once she started using that technique anything to close would be killed. No matter what it was or who it was. Why, Bubbles nearly died from it.

"It's time to move understand." Blossom twirled the bat in her hand. "Let's go. Bubble's take lead."

**This is getting intense! Again I'm sorry for the late update but don't fear for one will be up tomorrow! Have a great night/morning!**


	7. Meeting of a new life sorry

**Welcome again… I want to say I'm really sorry for being late with updates so I will try even better now! So to my very loyal readers thank you for keeping with me. Onward to the story!**

**I own nothing except the things like the plot and whatnot! ^-^**

Blossom's POV.

_I walk. Wait. Walk. Listen. I walk. I breathe. I listen._

I do this to stay calm. It also heightens my senses. I could tell if it was a bunny in a bush or a mass murderer stalking us just by the scent. I knew I was getting on Buttercup's nerve. She was the one that had to hold the professor. Not like he weighed much but it was an annoyance.

My breathing all of a sudden became heavy. The dark, moonless night with barely a star in the sky, do to the pollutants of the big city. I could have heard a pin drop from 90 meters away if that pin was important enough. I stood still and Buttercup came to a halt. I felt someone's presence. That person did not have a good aura either. I gripped my bat tighter and continued forward. I felt the uneasiness of my family.

"Bubbles." I said. It wasn't loud but a few moments later she came and appeared out of the shadows she knew all to well. _The golden shadow_

"Yes Blossom." She said knowing what I was going to say was urgent, and it was.

"Bubbles." I said and looked her dead in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Duck." Her eyes wide her head immediately shot down as I swung the bat and allowed the deathly daggers go straight through, the handle the only thing stopping it from hitting my face. "BUTTERCUP! Cover!" She nodded immediately and changed her style of holding professor. Piggy back to bridal. I looked back to where the daggers came from only to see three more heading my way. I moved in just a seconds time for all three to miss me by inches. I actually chuckled. _Time to break lose._

I had my inner self tighten the grip of my bat and I closed my eyes the world felt like it stopped. I opened them for one to be blood red and the other to be night black. I grinned crazily as I let my body work its magic. I leaped into the air my aura, seen as a dark red, was splashing out as my aura gave me enough adrenaline to keep up a fight for days. I allowed my heightened senses to find and identify my target. I ran as fast as at least 40 miles an hour and I round house kicked the man to a tree then pinning them there. He coughed up blood and let out a gasp as his body swallowed the impact probably breaking a few bones.

"Gahh!" He screamed and sputtered and looked at me his eyes glimmered with fear.

_He's an amateur. _I thought. Let him lay down. _He wont run. _I let him go as I closed my eyes again and reopened them for them to be bubblegum pink again. His eyes fluttered and it seemed like he would go unconscious.

"You cant go to sleep yet." I stated and slapped him making him cry out as the pain in his body consumed him yet again. _Russian roulette._

"Blossom!" I saw Bubbles and Buttercup appear out of the darkness and come embrace me. Only for a second and then looked at the man.

"Blossom…" Understood. We transferred professor to me as Buttercup sat Indian style to interrogate. We called her to get info.

After 15 minutes:

We looked at her as she came back, the man probably dead.

"So?"

"We're fine. For now." She answered back. I nodded.

"How much time?"

"About 4 months. Apparently this guy had a camera on him and recorded our fighting. They saw us but he was supposed to report it. I guess it cant happen now.

"Camera?" She smirked and handed me a camera probably about an inch in diameter.

"Thought you would want it. Lets get to our house. I'm starving."

"I'll make some Jumbalaya!" Bubbles squealed. I sighed.

"That sounds nice." I said with a sigh. It really did.

**Thank you and sorry again for bad updating… I hope you liked the chapter and I hope to see you again! All questions will be answered in later chapters!** **Bye!**


	8. Meeting of a new home

**Welcome back to the story.**

**I own nothing but the plot! this is so fun…**

**Enjoy!**

Bubbles POV.

"Lalalalala" I sang as I mixed the soup together. The heat blasted in my face and I took a deep breath. We could all cook but they say mine is the best. I think they just don't want to cook.

"Girls." My head flicked back to see Blossom reading her book. She looked up from it. She gave me the look that said come over and I obliged letting the food cook on low while I was gone. I sat on the newly furnished couch and sighed a breath of relief. _It's so comfy. _

"Yeah leader girl." Buttercup came out of her room in green and black stripped pajamas with a star on the side. She plopped down and let herself sink into the couch. "Ahhhh. This is good." She was so relaxed I thought she would go to sleep. But to Blossom clearing her throat she scrambled back into a sitting-yet-laying position. Blossom sighed and then looked at us hard.

"I going to say something to you. Tell me if it has any significant value to you. Or if it gives you any memories." She looked at me. "The Golden Shadow." At first I was confused. But, like a ton of bricks dropped on my head memories flooded back. Not only about forgotten missions but some of my high school life. I cried tears of joy. _I _

_remember!_

I look to see Blossom say Russian Roulette to Buttercup and she fell to the ground holding her head. I stood up dizzy but seemed as how I would rake through my mind later. Buttercup after a minute or so got out of her fetal position and looked happily at me. I smiled and looked at Blossom.

"Blossom. Did you retain any memory?" I looked for an answer but she simply shook her head. I felt guilty. I was so happy about getting some of my memory back when the person that did it still cant remember. "Blossom I-" She startled me when she stood up began to walk away closing her book. I saw the cover. It was a book called cold fury. She placed it into her side before I got a real good look and saw who was the author and other minor details. Blossom paused and sniffed the air.

"Foods probably ready. I'll go change to my Pajamas' before eating okay?" She stretched and yawned and walked up the sleek steps. I heard the thumping of her feet as they walked up the stairs. I then walked to the kitchen and mixed the stew with my ladle, sampling it to make sure it tasted alright. It was acceptable.

"Dinner!" I yelled and got the bowls out placing the stew in each one. I smirked at the levelness f the food and placed four on the table. I heard Buttercup yawn and rise off the couch. Grunting yet eagerly wanting food. I watched her sit down, give her thanks for the food, and devour it, licking the plate clean right when Blossom appeared in the dining room.

"Buttercup…" She sighed. She then looked to me and smiled warmly that, no matter if it was plastered or sincere, made me feel warm inside. It made me feel like my family was growing closer and safer. Even if it was just for the moment. I then saw Professor trudge in and then stop. He sniffed the air loudly and looked up to us eating. He then blinked and realized where we were.

"Girls where are we?" I nearly dropped the ladle on the ground but I groped for it and caught. I couldn't, however, catch my breath. I saw Buttercup and Blossom walk up equally surprised.

"Professor? Your not mute?" Blossom asked. She seemed as if she were fumbling for words and I heard a gasp come out Buttercup's mouth. I felt tears streaming from my eyes as I ran and hugged professor.

"Professor. All that time we were on the street and you didn't say a word to us." I started to get angry. "You were supposed to protect us! We all could have died if Blossom didn't step up!" I removed myself from his embrace and my body felt cold, as if he had already died with al that has happened. He died with my innocence. "When we were out there we were only sixteen! For crying out loud were still sixteen!" Blossom seemed like she wanted to speak but closed her mouth as if to shush herself. _It was happening. _My blue eyes showed flecks of the gold hidden beneath and my mind calmed. I was mad.

"Professor. What was going through your mind when we were on the streets. Answer now." Professor looked directly at me and I saw his fear. His fear of us leaving him out there to die. Us leaving him alone. Us gone.

"I couldn't tell you then. However, I think I have the courage to do so know. I cant tell you all at once. That would be disastrous. I'll tell you one by one. Bubbles will go first." I looked away and closed my eyes again. I opened them knowing the specks of gold had vanished and my sky blue was back again. I looked to professor and nodded. He walked me to his room and I smelled the scented candle he lit in here. It smelled like…

Strawberries and roses.

The same scent I smelled before Blossom almost killed me.

**Alright! Sorry for cliffhanger but hope to see you next time!**


End file.
